Tales of Adventure - Those Darn Sutureflies
��'Home ' ��‍��‍��‍��'Characters ' ��‍��‍��‍��'NPCs ' ��'Rumours ��Monsters ��Roll Dice' (please try and imagine this speech in a Scottish accent. Thank you.) "Alright fellas, I've got a bit of a story to tell you all that just might leave you in stitches. So get this; me and my crew managed to hear a few rumors whilst going about our dandy business in Wynnesford. I could have sworn I heard something about a shipment, but it didn't make sense in me head so I just focused on being a nice, friendly Dwarf everyone can come to. It's what I'm like. Anyways, my friend Borovic (I admit I was a little rude when we first met, but I think he's forgiven that now) comes up to Sith, Ogok and myself to confirm my suspicions; that a shipment of supplies from Tunnel's Bare is 2 days late with no word of where it is. Of course, I'd gotten a little sick of looking after people here in Wynnesford, so this was the perfect opportunity to get out and adventure! I told the lads that this is what we'll do, and so this is what we did. Of course we met up with Captain Egol Dundz; seemed a bit up himself but I liked the lad. He gave us a few more details about what the shipment contained and why they were important, so I was pretty fucking convinced to help at that point. I tried asking him if he knew a few people that could meet my own personal goals but he had nothing on him. Kinda felt like he lived under a rock or something. Poor fella. We managed to organize a wagon for us four lads before setting off on our mission. After a few hours that Sith fellow, who was a bloody pantha at this point, scouted up ahead. We stopped the cart and waited, which was pretty boring but someone had to look after it. He came back but couldn't say what he saw since he was still a pantha, so we decided to take the shortcut Borovic knew of. After what felt like ages we then stopped the wagon again; Borovic and Sith scouted ahead (geez they scout a lot) so Ogok and I played some rock-paper-sizzors until Sith came back and told us to move the cart. Then I met this soldier fellow who just barely survived, said his name was private Dazz. His mate Sergeant Reggie got ripped to fucking shreds not too long ago by some big rat creature. Terrible end. We brought Daz and the body with us and continued along the road... Then we found it; the first supply wagon. Smashed to smithereens, like something charged it right into the nine hells itself. We found most of the other men too; there was a camp full of bodies. Some turned to stone, others with their faces sown shut. Pretty creepy shit. Next to us was a ravine where we found the second supply wagon, partly broken right at the bottom. Ogok and I spent some time dragging it back up and gathering all the supplies, before we all decided to rest. Borovic, that funny fellow, said he heard noises from above. I thought he was messing around at first until we all heard it. The trees moved too. So we set up a very strategic night watch that worked out very well. However there were two more soldiers still unaccounted for, one of them being Officer Naial. We headed down the ravine to find the third cart. Then out of NOWHERE!! These butt fucking ugly flying insects attacked us and stitched my face up. Luckily I took them down... with some help of course. Guess we knew what killed the sown up soldiers. This is the best bit right. So we got to the end of the ravine and found a waterfall. Behind it was a cave. Borovic, Sith and I had a discussion when that Ogoc fella just waltzed straight in and got the attention of this giant Ox creature. Then more of those flying things came along to stitch my face. Fuck! It was a tough fight, that Ox thing had fucking good armour on him, but thanks to me we managed to take everything down with barely a scratch. Ok I'll be honest Borovic wasn't looking too good, but I was fine. That Naial fella was turned to stone too along with someone else, so after a while we managed to get all the bodies and stone fellas on the wagons with the supplies we could muster and made our way back to Wynnesford. You'll have to wait to hear what happened on our way back, but I bet that beats all of your most recent adventure tales doesn't it lads! Anyways, here's to us still being alive to help Wynnesford and the lot! Cheers!" *raises a pint of ale and downs it like a typical drunken dwarf* ��'Home ' ��‍��‍��‍��'Characters ' ��‍��‍��‍��'NPCs ' ��'Rumours ��Monsters ��Roll Dice' Category:Tale Category:Stories Category:Adventure Category:Bandus Category:Suterfly Category:Gorgon